Shifter Vampire Princess (new And Improved Rewrite)
by angel.burke840
Summary: Isabella Swan Volturi. The most secretly powerful vampire to exist has decided to visit an old friend in forks only to discover her mate that she hadn't even been looking for. Possessive Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story 5 years ago and it never really lifted off. I'm back to rewrite it and hopefully it will be better written, grammar and spelling typo wise.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the twilight series.**

 **Bpov.**

Running through the forest I am feeling free and full of joy I haven't felt in centuries. My paws hitting the ground roughly as Icontinue to run at inhuman speeds. Because I'm not human, I'm a shifter, and a vampire, and on top of all that, I'm  
a princess,

and not just any princess, the vampire princess.

Who would have thought a shifter like me would become the princess over vampires, all because I'm the first, and only, shifter to live through being bitten by a vampire. Their venom is supposed to be poisonous to us, but after watching my family be  
slaughtered

by one, he left me for last, not knowing that unlike the others that died from a single bite from him, I survived. I killed him almost immediately after I woke from the change, Having not only been blessed with getting to skip the newborn stage, and  
/getting to keep my shifting ability, I was blessed with a few powers, almost as if the universe wanted me to get revenge, those powers being, first I'm a super tracker, one small sniff and I'll find you but also, with that sniff I can see where you  
/are in that moment, second I can teleport so once I sniff you out I can put myself right where you are, or anywhere else I can visual, makes for easy travel. Then the third power is the best, and most pain in the but till I became princess, I'm a  
/sponge, once I meet someone with powers of their own, I absorb them, and seeing as I've been around 2,500 years now, I have quite the collection. But back to the story, With the first two powers I tracked back to the vampire who slaughtered my tribe  
/and found him already in the hands of what I now know as the Volturi, they had been tracking him as well and planned to execute him for causing a big stir in front of humans. Thinking back to the moment fondly as its where I found a home.

Using my new power of teleporting I was now hidden in trees stalking the man who took my family from me now situated in a large clearing. I was about to reveal myself to him, when suddenly from the other end of the clearing a large group of cloaked  
figures

revealed their selves and suddenly I felt a rush of power rush through me strongly, ignoring this once it passed, I listened in. "tsk tsk, Altimus what have you been up to?" the one in the center spoke, though you could tell he already knew what he  
/has been up to already but the look of disgust and shame on his face. "murdering by the dozens all over the country? making me have to come here and deal with your reckless behavior, and you know what we do when those of us choose to put our existence  
/at risk…" and as he signaled for the man now standing behind the man I now know as Artimus, I couldn't help but run into the space between the whole group yelling a loud 'Stop' as I went. Now in the center and having drawn the attention of the whole  
/group I stopped, not thinking of my own life, only of the revenge for my people, now I was worried though, extremely worried, as the eyes of the one who spoke before now looked at me curiously, stopping the guard but having him instead hold Artimus  
/captive, all the while Artimus looks at me with shock and terror. "my my, and what can I do for you? Are you his mate? Do you wish to join him? Did you help him in his pillaging? we hadn't tracked a female to be with him" A look of disgust crossed  
/my face at the idea of being a part of any of what that man had done. "God, no he has just murdered my whole tribe of people all but 5 days ago, we were a village of shifters, he bit all of us, draining some but not others, like me, your venom is  
/usually very poisonous to us, but it seems not to me, and now I want him dead for what he has done, and I want it at my own hand." An astonished look came upon the man's face, then curiosity, and finally just a smile of understanding. "Child, I understand  
/your want for revenge, it's a feeling all of us understand, and I will make you a deal, I'll let you have him, kill him as you see fit, as long as you come back with us and work for me for 5 years, do we have a deal?" Looking at him I considered his  
/offer, I wanted this man dead, and I did want to know more about what I've become, so it's almost a win/win and if I don't like it, I leave in 5 years, not so bad. "Ok, I accept your offer" once the words left my lips the man Smiled at me excitedly  
/before his face went blank and cold turning to Artimus. "she has asked for your life, and she has given me enough to allow it, meet your death" gesturing to me I took over immediately running over quickly beheading him in seconds, before throwing  
/it to the ground and stomping it into out of rage and mourning. "Here, fire is the only way he will never come back" the man that once held Artimus hands me a torch and I smile in appreciation. I light his body aflame the purple smoke wafting off  
/into the sky, along with the souls of my family that I lost, now free to move over to the other side. I followed silently behind the group, not knowing the destiny that awaited me.

It's been 2,482 years ago, I was 18 at the time, and now forever 18, I could have still lived this long as a shifter, but it was my decision, now I can't just stop shifting to grow old and die. But that's ok, I'm no longer angry at what I've become,  
I

love being able to learn any and everything I want as the times change and new discoveries are made, and science is developed its great. The Volturi took me in and I'm grateful, they helped me discover how to work my powers best and find that I had  
/my sponge power, learning that that rush of power was me taking on the powers of the man I met and now know as Aro, along with other guard members, Jane and Renata and my sponge gives me the best version of their powers, unlimited versions, like Aro  
/can only read minds when he touches them but he gets all their thoughts they ever had, I can do that without touching as well as read their mind in the moment as well as project my thoughts to others, and Renata's shield is only a small physical shield  
/whereas I got a large expansive physical shield and 2 mental shields, one I can project onto others to protect them as well from other vampires powers, and one just to keep other powers from affecting me without even straining myself, and the best  
/part, I don't have to constantly use them, like the mind reading, I can switch between them like a deck of cards, making it a lot easier, so all that combined with my ability to shapeshift into any animal, I'm pretty powerful. Aro after the 5 years  
/offered me a full position as a queen of Volturi, ruling alongside them as partners, but I didn't want that so I bargained to be instead a princess, I have duties but some freedom to go off and enjoy life sometimes, he agreed, saying that was better  
/as they could keep me and all my powers a secret from others, like a secret weapon he says, which makes me roll my eyes, as they never have me do more than read minds in the moment considering they all are capable of the rest, so I just sit outside  
/the room and project the information they are looking for to them once I hear it. Easy living.

Now though, I've decided to visit an old friend, one that stayed with us years ago and one of the few who know I exist at all. Carlisle Cullen, a wonderfully compassionate friend that, though he is a vampire, is able to work as a doctor in the human  
hospitals

because he has practiced restraint beyond most vampires means, he drinks animal blood, a practice I chose to take up after he joined us and have found it a great way to live, I feel like a better person, but don't judge others that live the other  
/way, as I understand the struggle, though I never have gone through the newborn stage I sure understand the bloodlust as I have come across two singers of my own, killing them blindly. Making my through the woods I see the 'Forks' welcome sign through  
/the trees, knowing I am close to seeing the man who I have been dear friends with for so long, excited to meet his large coven that I've yet to lay my eyes on before, having only heard about them.

 **Awesome guys! Crazy amount of time has passed but I'm glad to be redoing this story right.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long awaited update! Here it is for you all, thank you for your views and the love! Enjoy!**

 **P.s. I don't own Twilight**

Running through the trees I shift into my lion form. After I was changed I developed the ability to become all animals, as long as I've seen the animal in person. The lion being my original form makes me favor it greatly, it being the easiest to change into and the most comfortable form. Along with the new animals, I also discovered after developing the power of invisibility, I was able to keep my clothes intact once I shifted back, which saved me from some embarrassing moments back in Volterra.

Focusing back I sift through all the scents around me searching for the familiar on that would direct me to my dear friend. I find the scent along with another 6 vampires, this makes me falter in my steps for a moment before deciding my friend will know I mean no harm and proceed to follow his scent to a singular strand of it heading away from the others. Following it I find myself in the woods surrounding a hospital. Smiling I switch back, making sure my clothes won't make me look out of place before entering the hospital. I decide I'll follow his scent to his office and wait there, usually if you look like you know where you're going no one asks you about it.

I find myself outside his office thought he isn't in it. Leading me to smirk as I come up with an idea. The door is unlocked as I sneak in and sit at his desk, examining it, trying to get an idea of what he has been up to all these years. I smile seeing a picture of a beautiful woman, who could be Snow White herself with how she looks and the sweet compassionate look on her face. He has found his mate, I couldn't be more happy, but at the same time saddened because I myself haven't found a partner. I haven't gone too far out of my way to look but it feels as though I still should have found him by now. The ache in my chest subsides as I hear Carlisle coming towards his office, smiling I turn his chair away from the door and await his arrival.

"Yes Esme I'm dropping off these papers and I'll be home after, we'll discuss Edwards leaving then... hold on a second honey I think someone's in my office I'll be home soon... I love you too"

I smile and turn the chair as he enters seeing the suspicion leave his face as he see's me.

"Isabella, my dearest friend!"

"Carlisle, how wonderful to find you, and happily mates to such a beautiful woman!" I say as I hold up the picture with a smile. He grins at the photo before gesturing for a hug that I quickly return.

"Yes she is wonderful, you would love her, you must come home and meet her and the rest of my coven"

He says this as he lays his files on the desk before grabbing his coat and guiding be out of the building. I follow after him deciding our conversation of catch up is best done away from humans. We arrive in the parking lot and I start to veer towards the woods but he guides me to a black Mercedes car out from and opens the passenger door. Getting in I whistle in appreciation.

"Wow, this is quite the car Carlisle, it suits you"

He smiles as he gets in starting it and driving towards what I assume to be his home.

"So what brings you to see me after all the years?" Carlisle asks glancing my way with a smile. Smiling back I shrug at home. "Can't a friend come visit without cause?, I've missed your company and our talks." He nods in understanding, "yes you can, and I'm glad, I have missed you as well, I've been meaning to call or visit but I've just been caught up with my family myself. I'm excited to introduce you to them all, their are seven of us. Esme, me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper only having come to join us about 60 years ago, it has been a stuffer for him to make the diet switch but he says it's worth it. And with that they are all mates except Edward, I had hoped he would find someone by now, but he hasn't, and I'm afraid to say he has decided to leave us again in pursuit of his mate, I'm glad he hasn't lost hope, I just hate to see him leave." He looks sad now though he smiles at me to let me know he's okay. Thinking about what he has said I develop an idea.

"Well Carlise, while I'm staying I could talk to him and see if he won't want some company or to come back to Volterra and stay as a guest sense so many vampires come through there so often he may see her there" as I say this I start thinking of calling Aro to discuss it with him about a guest room he could use should he travel with me there. Carlisle looks at me smiling and looking a little more at ease. "I was hoping to see about convincing him to stay until we move again and we all travel but that sounds great I know the others would appreciate this as they worry for him too, and it will give him the best opportunity to find his mate. Thank you for the offer and I hope he takes you up on it, as well as you should know now that it's on my mind, he does have a power along with Alice and her mate Jasper I think you should know about." He says this looking at me, I give him a nod to continue, not wanting to respond till I know what they are. "Well Edward is a mind reader, up to three miles, depending on the minds familiarity, and Alice is able to see the future, based on decisions that are made, and Jasper is able to feel and manipulate emotions." I'm intrigued, I've never encountered another mind reader, and this future seer could be interesting, chuckling at the thought that I know my shield is preventing her from seeing me as well as will prevent the others from using their powers on me. "Well that will be interesting, don't you think? I wonder if his mind reading works like mine?" He shakes his head, "he cannot turn it off the way you do, and him being unmated in a home full of mated pairs really puts a strain on him, I think it's what has pushed him so much to leave in search of her" I smile sadly at him knowing the frustration of mind reading and how worse it would be if I couldn't turn it off.

At this point we pull up to a huge home made of glass and stone. I compliment him on the house, it is absolutely beautiful, and he smiles and says it's all his mate, before ushering us up to the door, hearing whispers of confusion and we walk.

 **There it is, can't wait to here your feedback and get another chapter out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I have been doing some work to better help me write this chapter how I wanted their first encounter to go, so here it is! Enjoy! WARNING LEMONS!**

 **P.S. I don't own twilight!**

As Carlisle and I reach the door I feel the new powers become my own, having their own on/off switches, giving me knowledge of them as if I've always had the powers, with this thought I become worried. Carlisle is such a great friend and I would hate to lose his friendship should I not get along with one of his coven members because I'm from the Volturi or because I now have their powers. With this in mind we walk into a beautiful living room with tall white walls and different shades of white furniture and wooden accents all leading to feature a beautiful wall of glass showcasing the beautiful forestry beyond it, it makes the room feel almost too perfect to live in, like I was looking at a magazine. This factor is deterred by the 5 people currently occupying the space with looks of anticipation and curiosity. I smile tentatively as they are introduced to me by Carlisle.

He first points out the woman from the photo from his office with a large smile "Esme, my mate, you saw her photo earlier. Behind her, on the couch is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, and then the woman practically vibrating is Alice with her mate Jasper." He looks around briefly with his eyes before settling them on to Esme with concern tinged there and then speaks "where is Edward?" before anyone can answer him, a sigh is heard from the floor above and in walks who is to be assumed Edward.

Oh. My. God.

I think my world just held still for a moment, because this has to be the most drop dead gorgeous man I have ever seen. He, too, has frozen at the bottom of the stairs, allowing me to take every last inch of him in with my perfect sighted eyes, missing nothing. Taking only seconds I take in the wonderful shape of this man, tall and just the right lanky/muscular mixture to make him look lithe and sexy, shoulders strong and broad, hands that look like they can play any instrument and right now I want them to play me.

I then glide up to his face and take in his beautifully sculpted lips, that the statue David should be envious of. With the telltale pale skin that comes with being a vampire that somehow on him makes him sexier, like the look of a vampires beauty was based off him alone.

Quickly glancing past to his hair, knowing when I reach his eyes it will all be over I suddenly feel his eyes on me too, taking me in just as much, I can here people saying things around me but I can't be bothered to consciously listen and I look to his hair that looks like he has just spent the morning running his hands through it thoroughly and I can already see us in the throws of passion, my hands buried deep through those tresses, losing myself.

The thought is startling as I've never had thoughts like this, never held this kind of interest for anyone. With that shock in mind I finally bring my eyes to his as I feel he has been waiting for me to do it.

His face is cocky and dark with lust as he looks at me, seeing the same lust in me from looking him over as he must feel from looking at me.

And with a blink he has flashed across the room, thrown me over his shoulder, and left the house.

Speeding through the forest to a destination only known to him. I hear rumbles of growling and what sounds like the work 'MINE' repeatedly coming from him just as I also noticed I am mewling and purring in response to my mates growl.

Oh my god he's my mate! The person made to be with me for eternity, making each other happy, the way only a mate can, forever. The thought thrills me and I increase the involuntary sounds coming from me, adding my own "Mine!" In return, causing him to grip me tighter and purr lovingly.

We arrive at a beautiful clearing that would take my breath away if there wasn't the most beautiful vampire man before me, having gently, despite his growling, set me in front of him to admire me again, before stripping us both in seconds. Then he is hovering over me on the ground, grinding into me and licking and sucking my neck. His movements are natural, instinctive, without thought, I use his gift to peak into his thoughts and only find a few words in bold being repeated like you would see when watching the news at the bottom of the screen.

 **'MUST MATE! TAKE MATE NOW!'**

The thought is unending. And drives me wild. I shut off the power before throwing any real thoughts away for the man before me. Thrusting my hips in time with his, I hear his breathing pick up drastically. The next thing I know he is thrusting two fingers roughly into me, causing me to cry out and arch my back. I then hear the most beautiful sexy voice I've ever heard whisper in my ear, possessive and ruff with sex.

"do you like that my Isabella? Hmmm? Did you like my large cock thrusting against you and now my fingers fucking you mercilessly? I know you do my Isabella, you're dripping down my arm as I speak." As he says this he thrusts his finger in harder, making me whimper.

"And you are MY Isabella, mine to love, to kiss, to finger fuck, and fuck any way I want actually, all mine, every last orgasm, every sound from those sweet succulent lips, every movement of these shapely hips, all mine. You. Are. Mine!" As he is saying this he is continuously speeding up his fingers, now moving in and out of me with vampire speed, having moved his thumb to my clit, making me buck into his hand with abandon, crying out soundlessly, as he attack's my breasts with his mouth mercilessly. I'm panting and muttering his name like a prayer as I'm building closer to my orgasm. I reach down gripping his cock in my hand, making him whimper into my left breast as I start jerking him at the same speed he is finger fucking me at, and then suddenly his fingers are gone leaving me aching and wanting painfully.

He is standing over me in all his naked glory breathing deeply as he looks at me like a savage animal about to devour his prey, making me whimper.

"Now, now Isabella, you're mine and you will do as I say alone, I control your every move when it comes to your pleasure and mine, not you, and as wonderful as your hand felt on my cock I want to fuck you too much to have you making me cum before I feel myself inside you. Now I know you're pure, which pleases me more than you can know, as I am pure as well, sadly though I cannot be gentle, my beast will not allow it, I must take you hard and show you who you belong to. However, I will take you from behind, where it will heighten your pleasure at this angle and make the pain more bearable, now get up on your hands and knees so I can take you. I will not take you in your ass this time but I will before I am done with you, I will mark you every way I can, your pussy first, then your ass then your pretty little mouth, and we will see after that, is that clear Isabella?" He says all this while slowly stroking his cock and watching me hungrily, leaving me stunned and needy. All I can do is nod and flip over, lifting my ass high, presenting myself like the bitch in heat that I am at the moment, hoping to please him with my quick willingness to please him. I am rewarded by a growl of approval and a smack to my ass, making me mewl and push my ass back into his hand encouragingly. And then he is there. Guiding his cock into me, rubbing it against my clit, making me moan, before slamming into me.

The pain is there but it's pain that for a human would be consuming but as a vampire it is easy to ignore in comparison to the all consuming pleasure of feeling one with my mate, I'm whole. I can tell he feels the same because once he is all the way in up to the hilt, (which is an honest achievement from the size of him I had seen just moments before) he stills, savoring the moment, barely holding himself there in his pleasure, before I feel him pull out all the way roughly, thrusting back in just as roughly, picking up pace quickly, and before long we are going at vampire speed just like his fingers in me before, but so much better. Bringing me right back to that point of almost orgasm, I am moaning and pushing back trying to get my orgasm, he notices and fucks me harder, smacking my ass harder than before causing me to still and groan out his name loudly. And then he jerks in me before Growling out at me almost incoherently.

"Isabella, I told you your orgasms are mine, they are mine to give! Now take my cock like a good girl and only cum when I tell you to, you will cum when I do and when I say so, yes Isabella? Answer me!" I groan out a 'yes Sir' and feel him thrust harder at my words, growling louder and more anomalistically.

He jerks my body up to where I'm only on my knees flush

with his chest as he reaches around roughly kneading my breasts with his hands before moving one down to my clit, making me moan and jerk as he flicks it expertly, working me just the way I had dreamed of him doing back at the house when I saw his wonderfully long fingered hands. His thrusts haven't faltered all the while, taking my body without mercy, and I'm loving every minute of it, belonging to this sexy beast of a man.

He flips us quickly, thrusting back into with me under him. Speaking to me in barely formed words.

"My. Isabella. Need. To. Cum. Cum. With. Me Now. As I mark you. As MINE!"

And with hard jerking thrusts and his hand gliding over my clit once more, we are both undone, and as I feel him cum shoot through me incessantly, I bite his neck needing him to be full of my scent too, to mark him as mine too. He has clamped to my neck hungrily drinking my venom and inserting his right back, slowing down his thrusts that are pumping me full of his cum as we both come down from the best orgasm I've ever had. I lick over my mark in sync with him, sealing each others scent into the other lovingly.

I now lay there breathing him in, smelling my scent faint with his, and I can tell he is smelling his in mine as well as he buries his head into my neck purring. I sigh in contentment at finding my mate, what a wonderful day!

Before my thoughts can stray, he is back up and going and proceeds to work my ass with his fingers before taking me there slower at first before taking me just as hard as the last. Followed by two more round of first taking my mouth and then once again, this time slow love making, going on for hours on end, where I finally get to run my hands through his wonderful sexy hair, as I see the sun leave and the moon rise above, it was glorious and perfect. And with that, as we lay there basking in our mating, I use a gift I earned years ago to put us to sleep after checking the area to be safe and surrounding us in a protective shield bubble, we drift off, me full of thoughts and dreams of only my mate, making me finally truly happy.

We awake after the mental timer I set for the power for 8 hours, my mate rousing slowly after me, suddenly looking at me with a look of awe and love. He speaks softly, not wanting to fully break the silence around us.

"My love, you have such power, I sense it in our bond, you are beyond magnificent from your outer beauty to your inner beauty I know you have. I am sorry I could not make love to you our first time, I do not regret any of it, just wish to rework the order of how it went. Though I know you enjoyed yourself, I know it couldn't have been the most pleasurable the first time" He now looks at me worriedly, but I shake my head, smiling at him reassuringly.

"My love, it was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt, believe me, I enjoyed every minute of it with you, and wouldn't change it, it was pure, instinctual, and I know you beast wouldn't hurt me so never worry about me enjoying myself love" he smiles brightly before cuddling me closer to him and sighing contently.

"I have waited so long for you my dove" he says this without pain, knowing he has me now and that's what matters, I giggle before responding, "I have waited far longer my love, and would wait all over again to be right here where I am with you now." He looks at me smiling with a curious look in his eyes, and before he can ask I am already telling him my story, my age, how I am part of the Volturi and my role in this world, he then proceeds to tell me his story of how Carlisle found him dying along side his parents, his parents passed first, his mother begging Carlisle to save him in only the way he can before dying. And then the years of adding more members, not their stories as he feels that is theirs to tell, but as their lives came into his, leading up to now.

Suddenly a thought hits me as I think upon the last few hours. "My love?" "Yes my angel?" He looks at me curiously as I smile shyly at him.

"Well you called me Isabella, which I assume you got my name from Carlisle's mind, and I love to hear it come from your lips and only yours, don't get me wrong, but I rather prefer Bella in more day to day life, it's short and not long and formal like Isabella" I look at him and he is smiling at me lovingly "my angel I would love to call you Bella, beautiful, and save Isabella for our more... heated moments" He says that while caressing my hip and kissing along my neck, neither of us having dressed, his touch and his lips leave a trail of fire as he lays me among the grass in the meadow and takes me once more with heated abandon, growling out my full name again and again, showing him love for the name when making love to me as he does so. I come repeatedly from his perfect thrusts and skilled hands, each orgasm planned by him as he gives me permission to do so multiple times before he finally thrusts into me deeply before cumming in me for the forth time sense our first, biting my mate mark and filling me in more ways than one with his scent, leading me to bite the mark on his neck and doing the same with a cry of his name.

As we come down from our love making again, we cuddle contently not speaking for hours, feeling we have known each other forever, not needing words to enjoy each other's presence.

Hours pass and we finally decide to head back to his home and have me truly meet and get to know his family. So we find our clothes, somehow still in tact from his beast state, well, at least his clothes are, so now I'm wearing his button-up shirt like a dress and he is wearing his jeans commando, leading me to almost rip them right back off him before deciding against it, not wanting to worry his family anymore than we have.

We glide through the woods together, feeling the wonderful feeling of the wind passing by us along with the woods as we rush back to his home. A feeling of contentment and happiness of just being together finally, knowing we have forever, eternity, together washing through us both.

 **All right my lovely's! That's another chapter and a spicy one at that! More to come soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys! Sorry for issues with chapter 3, I posted it and it said retry, so I kept hitting the button and then exited it and then noticed it had posted it actually 48 times! So now that's fixed I felt like I should pump out one more chapter for you all for the whole mix up! So here is chapter 4! Lots of love! Warning! LEMONS!**

Edward and I glided through the forest hand in hand. And although I can't imagine being happier, I'm also extremely worried, way more worried as I was before, when I was meeting them as just my friend Carlisle's family, I was lightly worried then, but now I'm meeting them as my mates family, and this could affect him and me so extremely and maybe hurt my mate, and the very idea of hurting my mate, my Edward, hurts my heart.

These thoughts in mind I slowed as the home came into view. Looking at Edward worriedly. He looked at me curiously pulling me to him gently, whispering in my ear to keep our conversation between us, "love, what is the matter?" I looked at him lovingly before whispering back quickly "what if they don't like me?" Glancing down at my feet. He chuckled turning me to look at him smirking at me.

"My silly angel, they will love you because I love you and-"

Before he could finished I reached up devouring his mouth with my own, having heard him say the words, now realizing this is the first time it had been spoken aloud, driving me crazy with love and want. He reciprocated hungrily, the same thing dawning on him silently as we kissed to show each other the words that have now been spoken again without words.

Pulling away after a few minutes I smiled at him lazily, content again and my worry's forgotten. "I love you too, my mate" he smiles brightly, pecking my lips once more before guiding me towards the house before my worried can creep back in.

Upon entering the house I see the same scene as the last time I walked through the door, except Carlisle has wrapped his arm around Esme. And all though it's the same, there is almost an air that is more relaxed than the last time, happier.

Edward glides in placing me in front him, wrapping himself around me tightly, resting his head on top of mine. The position is natural and thrilling, the closeness I never knew before feeling amazing coming from him. Everyone looks to Carlisle to start, who is absolutely beaming like it's Christmas ten times over, as he he takes a step from Esme to lead the room.

"My dear friend Isabella, what happiness I can't express, you have brought my family by bringing happiness to my dear son Edward, I know you said you would help him on the way here, but I never dreamed, maybe hoped, that you would turn out to be exactly what he needs! This is wonderful you can't know how happy this-" and finishing that sentence he crossed the room to where Edward and I stood, having just noticed the large distance between us and them, and before Carlisle reaches me, about to hug me in his happiness for us, Edward has launched into a rough growl, shoving me behind him, keeping one hand on me and the other in front, ready to defend against the threat he has suddenly deemed Carlisle to be.

The room erupts, trying to diffuse the situation, but they don't seem to go about it correctly for a coven of mates, so I watch as Alice flys over along with Rosalie, holding me and pulling me away as Edward is restrained by Emmett and Jasper from Carlisle.

My hand being ripped from his hand and him being restrained causes him to react even more, fighting them viciously as best he can to escape their grasp. I know he is just wanting to get to me, and I panic, why won't they let me go to him, or him to me? Why are the separating us? Do they not want us together? This thought panics me more and I start keening and fighting more, trying to get to Edward more, just wanting to comfort him, and for him to comfort me, something, anything, I just need to feel his touch.

"Bella, he isn't in his right mind, you must let him calm before you can be near him, his beast could hurt you" Alice says all this while holding me tighter, and I'm trying to calm myself enough to speak rationally enough to get myself free. But they just aren't listening, so I finally have to take things into my hands forcefully.

I lock into a power given to me by a man named Benjamin, eliciting the powers of earth, only more advance, as vines break through the floors, wrapping up all the Cullens except Edward, freeing us both as the rest are wrapped in two-inch thick vines, as strong as a vampires arms in their newborn stage. Sighing in relief I see awe and relief cross Edwards face before I'm enveloped in Edwards arms, he is soon licking and nuzzling at my neck trying to rub the others scents away before deciding it wasn't enough and ripping his pants away and shoving himself to the hilt into me quickly.

If I were human I would probably be embarrassed and blush, but as a vampire, I need him to claim me in front of them just as much, so the embarrassment is lost in the feeling of pleasure as he fucks me hard and fast showing them who I belong to. They are silent as Edward grunts his ownership of me over and over as he thrusts, before grunt our commands as he rubs my clit roughly "Isabella who do you belong too?! Huh!! Tell them! Tell them who you belong to Isabelle! Now!! Tell them who allows you to cum, you gives you those orgasms, who knows how to fuck you just right, I own you! Tell them dammit!" I moan as he thrusts harder and then moan out the words of his ownership over me, how he is the only man to do this to me, to own me, to make me cum, my reassurance seems to calm him a bit and excite him as not too long after he is telling me to cum as he thrusts roughly once more holding it as he cam in with me as I scream out my own orgasm along with his growls of satisfaction and pride, slowly pumping his scent into me in the most effective way possible. Before taking us both upstairs to get proper clothing. As halfway through his display of ownership he had ripped his shirt I was wearing to make sure they could all see where we were joined together at every thrust.

As we arrived into his room he reached into his hamper pulling out a T-shirt and basketball shorts, handing them to me with an apologetic look, softly saying he will get me undergarments soon, even though he likes the easy access. He then proceeds to grab clothes from his closet. We both dress quickly and I make sure to cover his new clothes in my scent as we finally calm down.

"My love, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, one moment we are talking, then next he is too close, and then they had taken you from me, and I couldn't get to you, you were in distress and I couldn't protect you. But then you, my lovely mate brought me to you, you saved me and then gave yourself to me and allowed me to show them you are mine. You're just so perfect my mate, I love you so much" and with that he peppered my face with kisses. Hugging me tightly

We take a few minutes to collect our thoughts as I realize I still have them wrapped up downstairs, and release them, sighing as I hear them come to life frantically, all running their way up to Edwards room looking for answers. Are moment alone ruined as they throw the door open, now knowing to keep their distance at least. We both sigh together knowing there is some exposing to do as we look at their expectant faces.

 **A/N All righty guys! I know we didn't really get into meeting everyone but I didn't want to rush into it in this quick chapter like this so next time, we will meet everyone and see how everyone feels about what just happened. Until next time lovely's!**


End file.
